


Let's Play Skyrim Again ("Time Warp")

by sunnyautumnmorning



Series: Let's Dance: Skyrim Edition [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Musicals, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda Game Studios. The featured songs belong to their respective owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Skyrim Again ("Time Warp")

It’s amazing  
This game’s exciting  
As you discover who you are 

Travelled to Helgen   
In the back of a wagon  
To be almost beheaded there 

I was saved there by a dragon   
Who turned out to be Alduin  
So I could confront him  
And rescue the world once more 

Let’s play Skyrim again  
Let’s play Skyrim again

It’s not too hard to level up  
Then you learn a new shout  
With your sword in your hands  
You can really play that game  
You keep on fighting on  
Doing all of those quests 

Let’s play Skyrim again  
Let’s play Skyrim again

I levelled quickly, I joined each faction  
I chose my follower and built by home  
I met with the Greybeards and  
I did battle and I won  
All the while getting my gold 

I travelled ‘round Skyrim  
I met many people  
Some of them bad and some of them good 

I became Thane of a hold  
(As if I needed more pressure)

Let’s play Skyrim again  
Let’s play Skyrim again

I cannot remember when I had a good time  
Playing a game that gave me some pause  
To start writing songs  
That stuck in my mind  
And drove me insane  
And please no applause  
I’m so glad I played  
That game of my friends  
Now this little song  
Has to come to an end 

Let’s play Skyrim again  
Let’s play Skyrim again

It’s not too hard to level up  
Then you learn a new shout  
With your spell in your hands  
You really play that game  
You keep on fighting on  
Doing all of those quests 

Let’s play Skyrim again  
Let’s play Skyrim again  
Let’s play Skyrim again


End file.
